The Kazami Seven
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: It's been two years after Master Madara. What happened to Shun and Ahsoka between then? Sequel to Master Madara.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years since Madara's death and Ahsoka and Shun's departure.

Sally was walking down the sidewalks of Bakugan city in silence. Medusa sat on her shoulder.

"You miss your best friend, don't you Sayuri?" Medusa asked. Sayuri nodded.

"It's been two years...And she hasn't called since...Is she even alive?" Sayuri asked with pain in her voice.

"I hope so..." Medusa said, hoping her master will cheer up. Then a girl bumped into Sayuri.

"Sorry..." Sayuri said, "I didn't see wear I was going."

Sayuri gasped when the girl turned around. She had long, black hair that goes down to her back and a hair antenna. Some of her hair was covering her left eye and she had amber/gold eyes. She was wearing a black jean jacket with a green undershirt with black jean pants.

"What?" The girl asked, "Is there something on my face?" The girl seemed a bit cold and rude.

"N-no...I...I'm sorry...You look a lot like my best friend..." Sayuri said.

The girl turned around, "Can you tell me what's your name?"

"It's rude to ask somebody their name without saying yours first!" Sayuri yelled. The girl gave a death glare at Sayuri and she flinched.

"What is your name?!" She yelled. Sayuri flinched in fear.

"S-Sayuri K-Kuso..." Sayuri said softly.

"Sayuri..." The girl said.

"Yes?" Sayuri asked. The girl turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey! What is your name?! And why do you have your hair over your eye?!" Sayuri asked.

"My name is none of your business and..." She pulled her hair away from her face and she had a scar over her eye, "I had a fight with my father..."

"Then tell your mother!" Sayuri yelled. The girl laughed.

"My mother died eight years ago!" She laughed.

"Then go to the cops!" Sayuri yelled.

"I was in a training accident with my father," She said.

"Training...?" Sayuri asked. _'She sounds like Ahsoka and Shun because their both ninja...'_ Sayuri thought.

"Yes, ninja training," The girl said, "I started to ninja train with my older brother last year...I gotta go now..." She turned around and walked away.

Sayuri looked at her watch and gasped, "We gotta go!" Sayuri ran towards the park.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Sayuri said. Komomaru smiled.

"You remind me of Ahsoka..." Komomaru said.

"I know you miss her, Mr. Kazami..." Sayuri said.

"It's okay, Sayuri," komomaru smiled, sadly, "Today is my granddaughter's birthday..." He held Ninja bear in his hand. After two years it was still in good shape.

"She's a very strong person..." Sally said, upset.

"She was so sweet," Dan said. Komomaru smiled at the picture of him, Shun, Ahsoka, and Shori on Ahsoka's sixth birthday.

"I miss her..." komoamru said.

"We all miss her..." Miyoko said. Sayuri clutched her hands.

"Why are you guys talking about her like she's dead?! Have you found a body?! NO! We have to hold on to hope!" Sayuri yelled. Dan nodded.

"Yur Yur has a point! We haven't found a body yet so come on! Shun and Ahsoka could still be alive!" Dan said.

"They're right!" Marucho said.

"Yeah!" Mira yelled.

"Shun is still alive!" Dan yelled.

"So is Ahsoka!" Sayuri said.

Komomaru smiled at them and looked at the picture.

_'Ahsoka...Shun...Where are you...? I love you...' _Komomaru thought.

"You okay Mr. Kazami...?" Dan asked.

"Yeah...It's just...I've miss Ahsoka waking me up and hugging me. Her cooking is the best...even as a child...She was so cute...I love her...Even at the last moment I saw her...She cared about me..." Tears fell down Komomaru's face.

"It's okay..." Miyoko said.

"It's just...Shun's been mad at me before...but he never did this...He never ran away...If he would've stayed Ahsoka would still be here! I wouldn't wake up and wonder if they're still alive! What if they aren't?! I can't live myself knowing I didn't watch them! I was to focus with my anger!" komomaru yelled

"It's not your fault..." Miyoko said.

"Shun said because Madara is dead he can't heal Ahsoka anymore and what if she died?! I killed my own granddaughter because I wanted revenge! I'm a horrible grandfather!" Komomaru cried

"Mr. Kazami..." Miyoko said, "If she was dead Shun will tell you she's dead. Just have faith..."

"I know..." Komomaru said, "I want to see my granddaughter...I miss her so much...I wanna see her before I go...Or if she goes..."

"She won't die...Shun won't let her..." Miyoko said.

"What about the sickness?! Her mother died from it and she'll probably will too! He can't stop it!" komomaru yelled.

"Mr. Kazami..." Miyoko watch Komomaru cry until he realized Ninja bear was gone.

"Where's ninja bear?" Komomaru asked, "If Ahsoka was to come back she would miss Ninja bear. Where is it?! Help me find it!"

_'Mr. Kazami...Your granddaughter and grandson might be dead, but you won't rest, until you know for sure...You love them...We all do...' _

_"Grandpa..."_ A voice whispered. All their eyes widen.

"AHSOKA?!" Komomaru yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?! TELL ME?!"

_"Grandpa..."_ A voice whispered, _"I've missed you...Where you...I to be with you..."_

"Ahsoka! Come her princess!" Komomaru yelled.

"Where are you sweetheart?!" Miyoko yelled.

"Ahsoka!" Sayuri yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Is Shun with you?!" Dan yelled.

"AHSOKA!" They all yelled.

_"Where are you grandpa...? Please...I want you to be with me..."_ the voice said.

"AHSOKA!" Komomaru yelled.

"Sweetheart!" Miyoko yelled.

"Stay where you are! Or I'll shoot you!" They turned around and saw the girl Sayuri met earlier holding a gun aiming it at Komomaru's heart.

"Who are you...?" Komomaru asked. The girl remained quiet.

* * *

**The start of "The Kazami Seven"! Hope you like it! And if you know who the girl is leave it in the review!**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl glared at them and they flinched in fear. Komomaru looked at her and thought she looked familiar. _'She looks like an older version of Ahsoka...But it can't be... can it...?'_

The girl put her finger on the trigger and Komomaru's body got tense. She smirked and her green necklace glowed a bright green. A ventus symbol appeared on her fore head and her bangs turned green. Black circles outlined her eyes like Gaara's.

_**"Well, I haven't seen your faces in a while. How have you been, Sayuri?"**_The girl asked. Everyone gasp. They all thought the same thing.

"Ahsoka?!" They all yelled. The girl smirked. Komomaru looked at Ahsoka and tears formed in his eyes.

"Why sweetheart...? You were so sweet! What did they do to you?!" Komomaru yelled. His heart broke into a million pieces.

_**"You are an idiot,"**_Ahsoka said, _**"I'm not the sweet little Ahoska I once was. I'm not stupid and weak. I can take care of myself!"**_

Ahsoka shot a warning bullet. Miyoko grabbed Dan and Sayuri and held protected them. "Mommy...I'm scared..." Sayuri said in fear.

"Ahsoka! Stop this sweetheart!" Miyoko yelled. Ahsoka smirked and shot another warning shot near Miyoko.

_**"Shut up! I wanna do this! This is fun!"**_Ahsoka laughed.

"Ahsoka," Komomaru yelled, "Don't do this!" Ahsoka glared at him and shot another warning shot near Komomaru.

_**"I hate you! You deserve to go to hell! And I'll send your ass there!"** _Ahsoka yelled. Komomaru felt somebody took his heart and stepped on it.

"Ahsoka...Please...I love you..." Komomaru said. Ahsoka's eyes seemed to soften.

_'Don't listen to them Ahsoka,' _Leonidas said (The demon, not the bakugan), '_They hate you!' _Ahsoka nodded and glared at them.

_**"You don't love me! You never did!"** _Ahoska shouted with venom in her voice.

"Ahsoka...Sweetheart..." Komomaru whispered.

_**"What do you want?! I hate you!"** _Ahsoka yelled. Dan got up and ran towards Ahoska.

"Dan!" Miyoko yelled.

"Big brother!" Sayuri yelled.

"I. AM. NOT. LETTING YOU GO AHSOKA! I PROMISE SHUN I WOULD PROTECT YOU!" Dan yelled. He grabbed Ahoska's gun and threw it away.

_**"Get. Off. Of.** **Me!"**_Ahsoka spat.

"No! I will not!" Dan yelled. Ahsoka looked at him and gasped.

"W-what happened...?" She asked. "Where am I...?"

"You're in Bakugan city." Dan said.

"Bakugan...city...?" Ahsoka asked. Dan nodded and held her.

"Where is Shun, Ahsoka?" Dan asked. Ahsoka looked at him and her necklace turned green and she smirked.

_**"Daniel...Shun is somewhere, but not here..."** _Ahsoka said. Unknown to them Shun was watching them from on top of a building.

_**"Be careful, little sister..."**_Shun said as he watched Ahsoka.

_**"I will kill you, Dan! You want to protect him!"**_Ahsoka yelled, pointing to Komomaru.

Ahsoka! Listen!" Dan said. Ahoska laughed and ran towards Dan. He jumped out the way before she could attack him.

Shun saw this and put a mask on and teleported to where they where and knocked Ahoska out.

"Who are you?!" Dan yelled. Shun remained quiet as he took Ahsoka.

"Who are you...?" Dan whispered.

* * *

Shun sat Ahsoka down on her bed. "How many times have I told you not to attack innocent people, Ahoska?!" Shun yelled. Ahsoka looked at Shun sad.

"Why did daddy chose me to kill grandpa...?" Ahsoka asked sadly. Shun sat next to Ahsoka on her bed and gave Ninja bear to Ahsoka. Ahsoka smiled, "Ninja bear!"

Shun smiled and ruffled her hair, "You gained a lot of control of Leonidas." Shun said.

"Not really..." Ahsoka said.

"But you didn't let him gain control...You are stronger than me when I was your age..." Shun said. Ahsoka smiled and hugged Shun tightly. He laughed and hugged her back.

"I miss my friends..." Ahsoka said. Shun strokes her hair and hugged her.

"I know, Ahsoka..." Shun said, sadly, "I miss mine too..." Ahsoka started to cry into his shoulders.

"Why did grandpa kill *cough* M-Madara...?" Ahsoka coughed. Shun was worried because the spell Madara put on Ahsoka was getting weaker and weaker.

"Because he loves us...He thought Madara was gonna kill us." Shun said. He heard Ahsoka cough again. Shun held Ahsoka closer to him.

"I'm scared, Nii-Nii…" Ahsoka coughed.

"I know…" Shun said, "But I'm here and nothing will happen…I promise…" Ahsoka smiled and hugged Shun.

"I love you…Don't go…" Ahsoka begged. Shun had to leave because Sasuke wants him to kill Komomaru. Shun took out his phone and called Mai.

Mai walked in and looked at Shun, "Yeah, little bro?"

"Can you watch Ahsoka while I'm gone?" Shun asked. Mai nodded and sat next to Ahsoka and watched Shun leave.

"You wanna play video games?" Mai asked. Ahsoka nodded.

* * *

Shun saw Komomaru and walked up to him. "Grandfather." Komomaru saw Shun and gasped.

"Shun? Is that you?" Komomaru asked. Shun nodded and he hugged him. "You took Ahsoka, didn't you?" Shun nodded.

"She's sick…" Shun said, quietly. Komomaru looked down at his feet.

"If I didn't kill him…Ahsoka wouldn't be sick…" Komomaru said. Shun nodded.

"She's still okay…But is she is coughing…" Shun said. Komomaru sighed.

"I'm sorry…If I would have listened…" Komomaru apologized.

"Its not your fault…Madara would have killed you…" Shun said.

Komomaru hugged Shun, "I want you to get my granddaughter back." Shun nodded.

"Do you know how to bring people back to life, Grandpa?" Shun asked.

"Why do you wanna know how to bring someone back?" Komomaru asked.

Shun sighed, "I wanna bring Madara back because I want him to heal Ahsoka." Komomaru looked at Shun like he was crazy.

"Alright…" Komomaru said, "I'll teach you."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Nothing to tell you today…Read and review.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shun sighed. When he came back he didn't expect all the brawlers would cling to him this much. He was lucky to go to the bathroom alone. One time Baron followed him in there. You can imagine how awkward that was.

He was sitting on the sofa, drinking a cup of tea, and everyone was...you guessed it...were sitting all around him. Komomaru laughed.

"Let the boy breathe," He said. Marucho was holding onto Shun's leg.

"Marucho! You're nineteen-years-old! Grow up!" Shun tried to shake Marucho off his leg. Again, he also followed Shun to the bathroom.

"So, how's Ahsoka doing, Shun?" Dan asked. Shun tried to kick Marucho off by banging his leg into a wall.

"She's getting sick...And her having Asthma isn't helping either." Shun said, finally getting Marucho to let go.

"She has Asthma?" Sally asked. Shun nodded.

"She has Asthma attacks a lot ever since father let her started training." Shun explained as Marucho grabbed his leg, "Dammit Marucho! Get off! You act like Ahsoka! No, she acts more mature than you!"

"I don't care! I'm staying here!" Marucho said.

"I thought we agreed," Komomaru started, "Ahsoka was gonna be a healer then a fighter." Shun nodded.

"I know," Shun said, "But father wanted her to be a fighter and he knows she has Asthma."

"But it could kill her if she has an asthma attack on a mission! She could die!" Komomaru shouted.

"Father doesn't care. She was never aloud to come out her room, until she was 13." Shun explained. Komomwaru sighed.

"Does she have her inhaler?" Komomaru asked. Shun nodded and Komomaru gave a sigh of relief.

"Wait a minute!" Sally exclaimed, "If Ahsoka has Asthma why didn't the brawlers know?!" The brawlers except Dan and Sayuri.

"Dan and Sayuri knew. Why do you think you guys have all your sleepovers at their house?" Shun asked. They nodded and Sally fell over anime style.

"But what about when she fought Wiseman?!" She yelled. Dan laughed.

"Ahsoka couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag!" Dan laughed at Sally. Shun glared at Dan and tackled him. "Hey! I was kidding Shun! Take a jo-OW!" Shun was punching and beating Dan.

"You take that back!" Shun yelled as he put his foot in the middle of Dan's back and pulled on Dan's arms.

"Shun!" Komomaru called to his grandson. Shun came to his senses and let go of Dan.

"W-what came over me…?" Shun asked himself. The brawlers looked at him.

"Training with your ruthless father rubbed off on you," Komomaru said. Shun was still in shock about what happened.

* * *

Ahsoka sat on her bed as Mai read a book. She yawned and hugged Ninja bear.

"Why am I here, Ninja bear?" Ahsoka asked her stuffed bear. Mai shot a glace at Ahsoka. She became worried about her younger sister. Then, they both grabbed their heads in pain.

_"Where is Shun?!"_ Sasuke yelled. Ahsoka and Mai were crying. _"Where is he?!" _

"We don't know, father!" Mai yelled. Ahsoka then started to have an Asthma attack. Mai gasped and grabbed Ahsoka's inhaler. She put it in Ahsoka's mouth and gave her it.

Ahsoka breathed it in and she calmed down. Mai gave a sigh of relief. Ahsoka laid down in the bed and covered up in a blanket.

* * *

Komomaru took Shun to the forest and started to train. He was showing Shun how to bring somebody back from the dead.

"Do you understand?" Komomaru asked. Shun nodded. "It's time to get going back." Shun said. Komomaru nodded and watched his grandson teleport to Sasuke's hideout.

Komomaru smiled to himself, _'You are a good person, Shun...'_ Komomaru left and went back to his dojo.

* * *

Shun walked to Sasuke's study in silence. He opened the door and saw all his siblings, even Ahsoka. Sasuke glared at him and gave him a green locket.

"What's this for?" Shun asked, looking at the locket. Sasuke smirked and pushed a button. All of them fell to the ground barely breathing. Sasuke made a hand sign and everyone got u with glowing green eyes.

_"What can we do for you...father?"_ They asked. Sasuke laughed evilly. He was about to kill Komomaru and take over the world. Unknown to him Naga, Wavern, and Leonidas were watching.

"We should tell Dan!" Wavern said. They nodded and teleported to Dan.

"Daniel!" Leonidas said. Dan looked at Leonidas, Wavern, and Naga.

"What are you doing here?!" He yelled. Drago glared at Naga and he glared back and Wavern looked at Drago.

"Shun's father took control of Shun's, Ahsoka's, and the rest the Kazami sevens mind!" Leonidas yelled.

They gasped. Shun and Ahsoka were being controlled. They were really strong and if they were bring controlled the brawlers were in danger.

Dan looked at Leonidas, "What happened?" Leonidas sighed.

"When Shun left Sasuke demanded Shun to come to his private study, Sasuke gave each of the a locket and he started to control them." Leonidas explained.

Dan sighed, "It's midnight...We'll talked about this in the morning," They all nodded and left. Naga and Drago were still glaring at each other.

"What are you doing here, Naga? You and Wavern were killed." Drago said. Naga laughed.

"Ahsoka took us in. She gave us a home!" Naga said. Drago gasped.

"Is...Is this true...Leonidas?" Drago asked. Leonidas nodded.

"Yes, Ahsoka found my cousins and took them in. She was teaching Naga how to be nice," Leonidas explained. Drago stayed silent.

"How can she turn somebody who is pure evil to be good? Does Shun know about it?" Drago asked. They nodded.

"Naga is becoming nicer, but he's still the same." Wavern said. Drago stood next to Wavern.

"Why didn't you tell us you were alive?" Drago asked, sounding hurt.

* * *

**If you're wondering why I made Ahsoka has Asthma, it's because I have Asthma. I'll have an attack if I am running without a break. I'll be okay.**

**I'm done with my Vacation because of the heat. I will update has much as I can and I hope you read it. I'll see ya next time. Read and review.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	4. Chapter 4

Killer Bee walked the streets of his country. He sighed because no one can give him a challenge.

Suddenly, an explosion rang out. He jumped out of the way before he could get seriously injured. Killer Bee saw two people standing ontop of the building.

He gasped when he saw them. They were wearing the Akatsuki's robes. He glares at them.

"Who are you, dudes?!" He yelled. The taller one stood in front of him and grabbed killer bee.

"Now!" The younger one grabbed a kunai and stabbed Killer Bee in the heart. Killer Bee coughed up blood. "We have the eight-tails..." The older one grabbed Killer bee and teleported him to Sasuke's base.

"Good job." Sasuke said. They nodded and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

Dan heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw the Rikage. "Who are you, sir?" Dan asked. The Rikage grabbed Dan and held him against the wall.

"WHERE IS KOMOMARU?!" The Rikage asked. Dan looked at him.

"He's in t-the living room..." Dan choked. The Rikage dropped Dan and went into the living room.

"KOMOMARU! My brother was kidnapped by the Akatsuki!" Komomaru's eyes widen.

"Sasuke..." Komomaru mumbled, "How many were there?!"

"Two..."

"Shun and Ahsoka..." Komomaru mumbled. "We need to go! NOW!" They heard a knock at the door. Marucho opened it and saw Naruto. "NARUTO?!"

"Hey old man! Long time no see!" Naruto said.

"We don't have the time! Bee has been kidnapped!" Naruto eyes widen.

"We gotta go!" He said. He ran outside, but was stopped when a kunai covered in poison came at him. He grabbed it before it could hit him. Naruto looked up and saw the two Akatsuki members. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The two members stayed quiet and the older one threw a kunai at him. Naruto dodged it. The younger one took two blood red fans with kunai blades attached to it with poison on them. The younger one ran towards Naruto and began slashing Naruto with the blades.

Narutio's blood spattered everywhere and he held his chest in pain. Before the younger on could deal the finishing blow, Naruto grabbed a kunai and cut the younger one. Naruto could barely see the younger on flinch in pan, but he saw that the younger one was a girl.

_So the other one must be a boy..._Naruto thought. The girl saw that he was distracted and slashed Naruto across the chest barely missing his heart.

Naruto fell on his back and the younger one put her fans over his neck. She started to talk in a sweet and a kids voice, but she was only fourteen-years-old.

_"Seems uncle Naruto is gonna be our next victim..._" She giggled. Naruto's eyes widen. Only one person ever called him Uncle Naruto.

_Ahsoka...It can't be...So the other one must be Shun..._" He thought. Ahsoka put her fan on his neck and pushed it into his neck. He coughed up blood and blood poured form his neck.

Komomaru broke through the door and saw them. Ahsoka and Shun still had those hats on so no one knew who they were.

Komomaru made the wind push those hats off. Ahsoka glared at Komomaru. She brought her fan up, ready to kill Naruto, until Shun grabbed her hand.

"We aren't aloud to kill them." Shun said calmly. Ahsoka sighed.

"Get Uncle Naruto and take him down to daddy's base." Ahsoka said. Shun nodded and took Naruto to Sasuke's base. Ahsoka followed right behind him.

Komomaru glared at nothing, "What did Sasuke do to them?! Ahsoka would never hurt a fly!" Dan nodded.

* * *

Sasuke smiled when he saw Naruto tied up, "FINALLY! MY REVENGE!" He laughed. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"You won't get away with the Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke slapped Naruto and he flinched. Ahsoka hugged Shun and he hugged her back.

"I'm scared Nii-Nii..." Ahsoka whispered. Shun stroked her hair and nodded. He loved Ahsoka and wished Madara was still alive. She had gotten worse the past couple of days. Ahsoka watched as Sasuke hit and punched Naruto.

"Uncle Naruto..." She whispered. Shun heard her and hugged her.

"It's okay...He's a strong person." Shun whispered. She whispered and left with Shun.

Shun lead her to her room and gave her Ninja bear. "I know you don't wanna grow up...but your a Kazami. You're strong." Ahsoka nodded and hugged Shun.

"I love you, Nii-Nii..." She said. Shun smiled and stroked her hair.

"I love you too, princess..." He said. Ahsoka smiled and tears formed in her eyes, "Shh...Don't cry...I'm here..." Ahsoka nodded and wiped her tears away. "You should go to bed, Ahsoka. I'll be here in the morning..." She nodded and went to sleep.

Shun kissed Ahsoka on the forehead and went to his room. He looked at the picture of him and the brawlers after they defeated Naga. He smiled at the memory.

Shun put it down and went to sleep.

~In the Morning...~

Shun woke up and saw Ahsoka hugging Ninja bear. He ruffled her hair. "Good morning princess..." Ahsoka smiled and hugged him.

"Is Uncle Naruto okay, Nii-Nii?" She asked. Shun sighed.

"I don't know..." Shun said sadly. She frowned and hugged Ninja bear tighter. It broke Shun's heart to see Ahsoka like this. He hugged Ahsoka and cried into his shoulder.

"W-why did D-daddy do this?!" She cried. Shun hugged her and stroked her hair.

* * *

I know I haven't updated this in a while...But can someone besides FragrantRose review?! See ya next time people!

-ahsokazami2001.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka had fallen asleep in Shun's room. Shun smiled and stroked her hair. He soon heard a banging on the door and he went to open this. He saw Naruto with blood pouring from his mouth.

"S...hun..he...lp..." Was all he said before he collapsed. Shun grabbed Naruto, Ahsoka, and Ninja bear and teleported them to the hospital.

Before Shun could even blink he felt something hard slam against his head and he collapsed.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Sasuke yelled, "AND AFTER I TOOK YOU IN?! YOU UNGREATFUL BRAT!" Sasuke slammed Shun on the ground and kept hitting him.

...

When Ahsoka woke up she was in a hospital bed. She saw Komomaru smiling at her.

"W...hat...happen...ed...?" Ahsoka said softly.

"You had an asthma attack," He said holdimg her hand softly. Ahsoka nodded and hugged him.

"I...I missed you grandpa..." Ahsoka said softly. He smiled and stroked her hair.

"I know," He said, "Sayuri missed you." Her eyes widen. Sayuri stood there smiling at Ahsoka.

"Hey," Sayuri said smiling. Ahsoka smiled and they hugged. They both started to cry. "I-I missed you...!"

"Nii-Nii..." Ahsoka whispered. "He's still with daddy..." Sayuri's and Komomaru's eyes widen.

"W...What...?" Komomaru asked. Ahsoka was about to say it again, but then she started to cough and have an asthma attack.

Komomaru gave Ahsoka her medicine, and she clamed down. Ahsoka hugged Ninja bear tightly, but she wasn't happy. She was thinking about Shun.

_Nii-Nii… _she thought.

with Shun…

Shun sat against the walls of his bedroom with bliss pouring down his head. He had just got a terrible beating from his father.

"At least…Ahsoka…got away…" Shun chuckled quietly to himself. He smiles at the memories with her, but Sasuke always ruined them.

He took a picture of him and Ahsoka off the wall. He smiles softly at it. _I will always love you Ahsoka… _he thought. His eyes started to close and he fell into a deep sleep.

...

Shun woke up in a hospital bed. He looked around for any sign of life. He spotted Komomaru smiling at him.

"W-...what happened...?" Shun asked. Komomaru sighed.

"Tatsuo brought you here. He left soon after" He said. Shun nodded.

"Where is Ahsoka?!" Shun yelled. Ahsoka came through the doorway and smiled.

"Nii-Nii," Ahsoka said softly. Shun smiled and embraced her.

"Ahsoka..." Shun said crying, "I love you so much!"

"Nii-Nii..." Ahsoka gasped, "You are s-squeezing me to t-tightly..." Shun laughed and let go. Ahsoka smiled and she sat on his lap.

"You're heavier than you were as a child..." Shun gasped. Ahsoka laughed and so did he and Komomaru.

"Well, she is fourteen..." Komomaru said. Ahsoka frowned.

"I like it when I was six!"

"Probably because you didn't have to wear a bra," Sayuri said, standing at the doorway. Ahsoka blushed, and Sayuri smirked.

"Shut up Sayuri!" Ahsoka shouted. Sayuri stuck her tongue at Ahsoka.

"No!" She laughed.

"Aww..." Nene said, "Does Ahsoka not like becoming a women?" Ahsoka glared at her friends. Shun and Komomaru broke down laughing.

"Nii-Nii! Grandpa! Don't laugh!" Ahsoka yelled.

"W-we're sorry...B-but it's to funny...!" Shun laughed. Ahsoka blushed and they laughed even harder.

"Time for dinner!" Miyoko said. Dan came in and picked Sayuri up and cradled her like a baby.

"Big brother!" She yelled and everyone laughed. Sayuri blushed.

Sally sighed and helped miyoko come in with the trays. They all enjoyed the dinner and laughed.

_Just like old times..._Shun thought. Komomaru put a movie in Sayuri's laptop.

"What movie are we watching?" Sally asked.

"Umm...Daddy day care..." Sayuri said. Ahsoka smiled and sat in Shun's lap.

...

When the morning came around Ahsoka was holding ninja bear while Shun snored loudly. Komomaru threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" Shun yelled. Ahsoka sighed, and also hit Shun with a pillow. Shun sighed.

"You snore to loud Nii-Nii..." Ahsoka said.

"And you hit to hard...That's the last time I let you near with me with a pillow." Shun said.

"Be a man." Ahsoka said half-awake.

"And act like a normal fourteen-year-old."

"Why don't you act like a normal 21-year-old..."

"Hey! I can still beat you a monopoly!"

"That's because you cheat."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Why don't you both stop fighting?!" Komomaru yelled. Both Shun and Ahsoka threw a pillow at him. "HEY!" Suddenly, it broke out into a pillow fight.

...

Miyoko spent almost her entire morning picking out feathers out of Shun's and Ahsoka's hair. "Why must you guys have so much hair?" She chuckled.

Ahsoka frown. Shun sighed. "I know you don't like you hair out of a ponytail..." Ahsooka nodded.

"Why don't you?" Miyoko asked.

"Long story..." Was all Ahsoka said as Miyoko took the last of the feathers from her hair. She put it back in a pony-tail with some hair covering the eye with the scar over it.

"How did you get that scar," Miyoko asked. She was reaching for the hair that was covering her eye, but Ahsoka stopped her.

"Don't you touch me..." Ahsoka spat. Miyoko looked her in her eyes and she was frozen in fear. "I...I'm sorry..." Miyoko smiled.

"No...It's my fault...I shouldn't have done that..." Miyoko said. Ahsoka smiled. Shun ruffled Ahsoka's hair and she smiled.

"Time for breakfast." Shun said. Ahsoka nodded and followed him and Miyoko to the cafeteria.

...

"Why did they give my a smiley pancake?" Ahsoka asked blushing.

"Because you look like a ten-year-old," Shun said eating his bacon. Ahsoka frowned and took Shun's bacon and ate it.

* * *

**I have a bad case of writers block...*sighs*...Do I know why I'm writing fanfiction's at 10: 30 in the freaking morning?! Because I'm insane! Look! Pancakes! (jumps on the pancakes)**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


End file.
